


I'll See You On The Other Side

by Winne Grimm (Georgie_Likes_Toast)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex just wants John to be happy, Angst?, Canon Era, Fluff, Henry Laurens's A+ Parenting, Herc knows they're gay shhhh, Its fluffy sometimes, John is sad, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Revolutionary War, and not sleep, and work himself to death, bad deception of the revolutionary war, but mostly John to be happy, mistaken major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Likes_Toast/pseuds/Winne%20Grimm
Summary: Alex went on a mission...he didn't come back.Now everyone's saying he's dead.And John just really can't handle this right now.





	I'll See You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Historical accuracy? What’s that? Does this even qualify as angst? I dunno. BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!! I ONLY STARTED OVER A BAJILLION TIMES!!!! Written because my boyfriend wanted angst with a happy ending based on his eventy-vent.  
> DID I DO IT??? Probably not.

“I’ll see you soon, Jack. It’s not like we haven’t had separate missions before,” Alex said and flicked his jacket up over his shoulders. 

“I know, it’s just I’m gonna miss you,” John said, watching Alex pull on his cravat. It was so early it was still dark out, and Washington didn’t require them up for another hour, but Alex insisted on getting up then. 

“Awww, it’s only gonna be a couple days, dearest. I’ll see you soon,” Alex cooed and glanced over at him “You’re adorable when you first wake. How do I look?”

“That’s because I’m still tired,”  John replied. “C’mere.” 

“Sleepy, you mean. That’s what you said last night. You, my good sir, are too cute. Really, how did you get this adorable? I do believe it to be witchcraft. Don’t worry though, my dearest, Laurens, I shall not tell anyone.” Alex teased as he approached.

John groaned softly, stood, and went about fixing all the imperfections in Alex’s uniform

“You, darlin’, are just awful,” John replied and pecked Alex on the lips all softly. “There you are. Off and ready to fight the world.”

“Thanks, my dear.” 

“Oh? I thought I was your dearest.”

“Yes, of course! Thank you my dearest! Now I must be off!”

“Alexander!” John yelped, and grabbed Alex’s wrist. “I’ll see you soon?” 

“Of course, my love,” Alex and kissed John again. “I’ll see you as soon as you return. You’ll be gone longer right?” 

John nodded, and like smoke, Alex drifted away, climbing higher than the rest could reach. John shook his head and got ready for the day.

 

~*8*~

It had been three days since Alex and John had left to destroy flour mills on the river and to cut a supply line, respectively.

It had been two since Charles Lee had returned to camp… without Alex

It had been two days since Alex died. 

It had been one day since John had returned to camp, too exhausted to report to Washington about his task, and so John Laurens got one more night of good rest. He didn’t think much of the fact Alex’s bed was empty. It was always empty. He just shucked off his uniform and climbed into the prestinely made bed.

 

It had been three days since Alex died. And John was just finding out now, as he stood in front of some of the other Aide de Camps that had not been present when Washington gave the original announcement. John’s eyes burned, and his throat was burning, and he hadn’t felt this bad since Jemmy died. 

“I regret to inform you that while away making efforts to keep supplies from falling into British troops, Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton died after encountering the British,” Washington had said.

John thought he sounded broken, like his father had when he told Martha and the other kids about Jemmy passing. 

_ Broken, broken, broken _

_ My fault, my fault, my fault. _

John made the mistake of catching Washington’s eyes, and was overcome with grief. He sobbed and covered his mouth quickly.

_ In, out, in, in, out, in, out, control your breathing, John.  _

_ “A Laurens must never let it show that something has upset him. People will take your emotions, and they will twist them and use them, Jacky. You must never give them that power over you. You must always think with your head, not your heart,”  _ His father's words came echoing through his mind.

Alex had never held his emotions back. He took no shit, not from anyone, and anyone who tried got torn to  **shreds** . Alex had a bright mind, sharp tongue, and sharper reflexes.

_ God, Alex…  _

“Mon ami, Alex woul-” Lafayette started but John stepped away from him, and shook his head violently.

“He promised… he promised, he… he’s dead! Don’t tell me what he would want! ...He promised,” John spat, choking on those words, yelling on the others. Meeting Washington’s gaze again, John lurched to the door, and fled, without awaiting a dismissal. 

_Screw procedure._ _Screw father’s words too._ _God, I should’ve been there._

John fled back to Alex’s bed, collapsing into it and crying until he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

It was dark when John woke up. Dark and Hercules was crouched down by his -no Alex’s bed, not that Alex was ever going to sleep there again, and shaking him gently. For a second, John had forgotten what had happened. 

“Whaaa?” he mumbled

“Washington wants all his aides and Ham’s close friends to come toast to him.” Hercules said gently.

“Oh… that wasn’t just a bad dream?”

“‘Friad not, kiddo. Come on. No point drawing this out,” John nodded and slipped out of bed numbly.

“‘Ey John. You ever need to talk about happen between you and him, I’m here for you, alright.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” John snapped viciously, and shoved away from Herc, who just sighed and started making his way back to Washington’s quarters, John stomping off ahead of him.

Everyone else had already assembled when the two got there. John shook off Laf’s hug and braced himself against the wall in the back of the room. David was pouring drinks and passing glasses around. John was displeased to see Charles Lee was present and even more displeased to see that the man in question was approaching him. 

 

“Yo Laurens! Good to see you!” Lee said, flashing a smile at John and settling against the wall next to him. The man offered John a cup of spirits and the aide quickly downed it. “Bet you’re glad to get that bastard out of your way. You were meant for bigger, better things then that kid could of dreamed of.” Lee looked like he was going to continue to talk shit about Alex. Some other aides de camp shot Lee disapproving look, some nodded along to his words. John glared at those who nodded, and made not of who he would have to beat the shit out of later. 

“In fact, I think with some work, you and I could convince your father to hand over the reins of this army to us. What do you say? Wanna be my right hand man?”

John didn’t think he just decked Lee square across the jaw.

“Son of a bitch!” Lee yelled and touched his jaw gingerly. John lunged at him and the only reason Lee didn’t get pummeled is because a very familiar laugh filled the space, as it had gone silent in the light of these events, arms raised in toast to Alex.. Everyone turned to look at the intruder. Who simply stood dripping in doorway, staring amusedly John.

“Are we toasting Jackie beating up Lee? Because I’ll drink to that!” he said.

“Alex!” John yelled and released Lee’s cravat to stand. He stared blankly at him.  _ Maybe Lee had gotten a hit on him and he was dreaming? His head didn’t hurt though… _

“Why do you all look so surprised to see me? Am I that late?”

John broke out of his stupor and launched himself at Alex, knocking the smaller man over. 

“ALEX!!” he screeched. “I thought you were dead… they told me you were dead…”

“Shh…” Alex mummered and ran his fingers through John’s messy hair, as he sobbed. 

“Alright, alright come on, clearout y’all. Go on drink somewhere else. Spread the news!

Charles, I’d like a word with you in a minute about how this happened and what measures can be taken to prevent it from happening again.” George called and made a shooing motion. Everyone filed out,though Laf and Herc lingered for a second but disappeared after a glare from the General. 

“It’s alright Jackie, I’m right here. Shh it’s alright. Come on, lets head back to our tent, alright?” Alex whispered gently, and slowly coaxed John into sitting up. Alex shot a glance to George that said “I have opinions about this and expect to be woken up two to hear my shout about them” and then gently guided John back to his tent. 

 

As soon as they were alone in their tent, Alex pressed soft kisses all over John’s face and brought John’s hand up to rest over his heart.

“I’m right here, dearest. I’m fine, it’s okay.” 

John cleared his throat. “You’re wet…”

“Mhmm?”

“You need to change or you’re gonna get sick.”

“It can wait a minute. John, are you okay?”

“Am now. Please change, ‘m sleepy. Snuggle with me? Please?”

“Alright love, you get comfy.”

“Thanks Lexy.”

They both changed quickly and curled up Alex’s bed. And for once Alexander Hamilton slept peacefully through the night. 

And if six months later John was little too eager to duel Charles Lee, well that’s just because the man was talking shit about Washington. It had nothing to to do with the fact that man had abandoned Alex and eleven others, and brought back faulty intelligence about their deaths. _Definitely not._

**Author's Note:**

> If you interested check out mine and Eggnog's lams ask blog: https://ask-gay-bros.tumblr.com/ *cough cough* if you just wanna drop an ask for the characters with a story request, I'll write it for you (it might take a while though) *cough* oh what was that? Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
